


Devil's food

by negi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Demons, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, happy belated halloween!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negi/pseuds/negi
Summary: “You always put 99% of your effort into cooking and 1% into your costumes. You’re lucky your face makes up for it.”In which Jaehyun has a shitty costume but still gets laid at his office's Halloween party.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 36
Kudos: 437





	Devil's food

**Author's Note:**

> dia said that if red velvet can release RBB at the end of november then i can post a halloween fic in the middle of november so here we are

Jaehyun would say he enjoys Halloween an average amount. No, he isn’t as enthusiastic about it as some, but he decorates his apartment on the first of October in pumpkins and bat stickers; he stocks up on all the seasonal scented candles as soon as they’re released (currently he is halfway through a salted caramel in his bedroom and a bourbon pecan in the living room); and he’s more than happy to bake themed treats for his friends and coworkers, ranging from ghost-shaped sugar cookies to layered cake frosted in the colors of candy corn.

Desserts are the best part of any holiday, in his humble opinion as a pastry chef, and as said by his roommate, Yuta: _“You always put 99% of your effort into cooking and 1% into your costumes. You’re lucky your face makes up for it.”_

He’d never thought about it, really, but looking back at the last handful of office parties, Jaehyun supposes he does stick with what’s safe and easy: vampire, school uniform-clad anime character, Kingsman spy, another vampire, generic Disney-like prince… He really means to be better this year—honest—but Halloween falls on a _Thursday_, and he’s been so busy at work finishing up his videos on homemade pumpkin spice lattes and gourmet Peeps that it isn’t until _Tuesday_ that he realizes he never got around to thinking up a costume.

And so, much to Yuta’s chagrin, Jaehyun buys a ruffled white dress shirt, dons a pair of black slacks, and smudges some of Yuta’s red eyeshadow onto his lids for Vampire Number 3.

Normally Jaehyun wouldn’t mind being underdressed for a holiday work function, but this year the Halloween party was expanded to a building-wide event rather than a casual gathering of the few studios on his floor, meaning that at least a couple hundred people—all employees in media and art-related fields, mind you—are in attendance, and suddenly Jaehyun is feeling very self conscious standing alone by one of the punch bowls as orange and purple lights reflect off of a disco ball and onto his pristine outfit.

He watches as people walk by in gem-studded angel wings and spot-on replications of popular sci-fi characters, prosthetics and all; he sees no less than five very convincing and terrifying Pennywises with stage-grade makeup; he thinks that’s the whole team of sports broadcasters over there, organized into a squad of Powerpuff Girls and respective villains. Even the costumes that are obviously handmade with a lack of professional tools are at least _creative_, and although no one’s been eyeing him over as far as he’s noticed, Jaehyun sure feels like the whole decked out lobby is staring at him; wondering who this loser thinks he is, dressing as _Stereotypically Attractive _for Halloween.

Busying himself with taking photos of the ghoulish treats laid out along two rented tables and posting them on his food-focused Instagram account, Jaehyun forgets his worries for a solid seven minutes before he’s out of snacks and back to scanning the bustling crowd for any of his coworkers. (He knows that at least they—as fellow exhausted chefs working tirelessly in a test kitchen—won’t tease him for being lazy). Soon he sees someone approaching him from his peripheral and his hopes rise, but it’s not one of his coworkers. Perhaps it’s even better.

A man comes to a stop next to him—an unfamiliar face, but that’s not uncommon in a building so large—and the only festive garb he seems to be wearing is a cheap red headband with little devil horns protruding from the top. The rest of his outfit is black from head to toe; black silk button down tucked into black jeans coming to a stop atop black tennis shoes. His sleeves are cuffed at his elbows; the veins in his arms are on full display. He’s smiling, and Jaehyun is staring.

“Hey,” the stranger says, just loud enough to be heard over the dance music, but only if Jaehyun leans in closer. Probably by design, Jaehyun realizes.

“Hi,” Jaehyun responds. “What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m a demon,” the man says with a toothy smile. He points to his headband. “See?”

Jaehyun laughs. “Nice costume.”

“You too,” the man remarks, “but you don’t have fangs.” He opens his mouth accordingly, showing off a perfectly pink tongue. “Vampire, right?” Jaehyun looks shocked, which receives a grin in return. “It’s the shirt. I figured if you were a pirate you’d at least have an eyepatch, so you must be a vampire.”

Jaehyun feels his dimples indenting into his cheeks the wider he smiles. “So you’re saying I’m not a total lost cause?”

The man reaches forward and toys with the ruffles cascading from Jaehyun’s low-cut collar. “Baby, with that face? I’d never let you go.”

Jaehyun knows the punch wasn’t spiked, but his head is practically spinning as he stumbles into an elevator with hands aggressively dragging over the soft fabric of his top. Thumbs stroke across his chest as lips wander along his jaw, sloppy and wet and warm. He reaches blindly to the side and manages to hit a button—for what floor, he doesn’t know—before bringing his arms up and pulling the man closer by his small waist.

“Jaehyun,” he says.

“Doyoung,” comes a reply.

All Jaehyun can focus on is the sound of their shared breaths as he and Doyoung claw at each other’s arms and yank at tousled hair in desperate attempts to press closer in their heated kiss; he almost misses the elevator bell alerting them of their stop. They detangle just enough to step into a cool, dark hallway—thrumming bass of the party long gone by now—and enter the first unlocked door they can find. It’s a filming set for a local talk show, and Doyoung leads Jaehyun by the hand to a couch placed on a raised stage among lights and cameras, though none are in use and the room is nearly pitch black. Jaehyun’s eyes are still adjusting, so he lets Doyoung guide him down against the couch cushions with ease.

“What are you up for?” Doyoung murmurs, and Jaehyun jolts—he hadn’t expected Doyoung’s mouth to be so close to his ear.

“Nothing too messy,” he decides. This is his workplace, after all.

Doyoung makes a noise of acknowledgement and turns Jaehyun’s face so they can kiss again, and Doyoung’s mouth is _hot_. Sexy, yes, but also physically _hot_. It makes Jaehyun moan and pant for air every time they part because his lungs start to burn whenever Doyoung hums into the kiss, but he keeps going back for more. It’s as if the heat of Doyoung’s tongue started a fire along Jaehyun’s nerves, every slide of wet lips sending waves of anticipation through Jaehyun’s body and making him squirm.

“Touch me,” he moans—practically begs—and he can feel Doyoung smile against his throat.

Doyoung pushes Jaehyun’s shirt up as far as he can and licks down Jaehyun’s neck, over his collar bones, down to his chest. He exhales slowly against a nipple and Jaehyun’s shiver melts into a whimper as Doyoung’s hot, wet tongue slides over the perky nub and he works it into his molten mouth. Jaehyun still can’t see well, but the sound of Doyoung sucking at his chest with appreciative moans makes his ears flush red. Suddenly Doyoung bites down just enough for tingles of pleasure to shoot to Jaehyun’s fingertips and he arches up into Doyoung’s mouth on a shocked gasp.

Doyoung laughs, amused, and trails his mouth across Jaehyun’s chest to his other nipple, giving it the same undivided attention. Once convinced that Jaehyun’s chest must be satisfyingly marked, he sits up on his knees and begins to undo Jaehyun’s slacks with impressive precision. At this point Jaehyun can faintly make out a lustful shine flashing in Doyoung’s dark eyes and it makes him bite his lip.

He reaches forward and manages to unzip Doyoung’s jeans as well, though his depth perception isn’t fully there and he palms at Doyoung’s cock through his underwear harder than he intended to, but before he can apologize Doyoung lets out a beautiful, breathy moan that urges him to repeat the rough action again. His mouth hangs open as Doyoung jerks himself into his hand eagerly and he would _kill_ to watch Doyoung’s face as he moans like he’s already being fucked.

“It’s been a while,” Doyoung says on a winded laugh, as though he can see Jaehyun’s fascination.

“Me too,” Jaehyun murmurs, stroking the now-prominent outline of Doyoung’s hard-on and pressing his thumb to its tip.

Doyoung’s head lolls back. “Yeah?” he says, smile evident in his voice. His hands wander along the muscles of Jaehyun’s torso, as if questioning how a body like this wasn’t being worshipped every night. “That’s okay.” He shifts forward on his knees and presses a thigh to Jaehyun’s similar bulge straining against his own underwear. “I’m here now.”

Jaehyun groans and yanks Doyoung into a feverish kiss, half-swallowed moans mixing with hot breath and desperate gulps of air, hungry and needy. He grinds down on Doyoung’s leg and whines against Doyoung’s tongue at the coarse stimulation of denim, but he doesn’t stop rolling his hips; it feels too good after Doyoung’s heat made his body so on edge. He can already feel a growing wet spot on his underwear, and he thinks he can see Doyoung pulling his cock out of his own briefs and stroking it to full hardness at the sight of Jaehyun fucking himself on his thigh.

“You wanna get off like that?” Doyoung asks, voice almost teasing. “You can, if you want. I could watch you grind on me all night, if that’s what you wanna do.”

Jaehyun presses harder against Doyoung’s thigh and jerks his hips up higher, rubbing himself along more of Doyoung’s leg. It feels good, and he could probably come just like this eventually, but where’s the fun in that? He wraps a leg around Doyoung’s waist and urges him closer. “I wanna get off with you.”

Doyoung smiles widely and his teeth almost glow in the dark, hidden room. He pries Jaehyun’s leg away, but only to knock Jaehyun’s shoes aside and slide his pants all the way off, tossing them to the floor. Then he’s back in his spot, spreading Jaehyun’s legs enough to fit himself right up against his ass.

“Good?” he asks, and Jaehyun has barely nodded in consent when Doyoung’s right hand pulls Jaehyun’s cock from his underwear—jerking it firm and quick—and his left rubs incessantly at his perineum, ghosting over his hole at every downstroke.

Jaehyun’s voice catches in his throat and he throws his head back over the arm of the couch and grips at the cushions as Doyoung stimulates him so suddenly—so _intensely_—with fingers like liquid gold; silky and luxurious.

_“Shit,”_ he breathes, legs spreading wider. He can hear from Doyoung’s wet strokes that he’s probably leaking enough precum to lube himself up, should that be where the night takes them, but Doyoung soon shifts his position and moves his hand from Jaehyun’s ass to pull his own underwear aside a little more before holding both of their dicks together with a slick palm, and Jaehyun shudders in pleasure.

Doyoung leans forward, elbow resting against the arm of the couch, and kisses Jaehyun, steady and slow. He drags his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth and guides his lips so gently Jaehyun’s fingers itch to force him to go faster. He does throw his arms over Doyoung’s broad shoulders, but that doesn’t change Doyoung’s lazy, lethargic pace, contrasting so much with the rapid flicks of his wrist around their heads that cause Jaehyun to twitch and moan on every exhale.

Like the rest of him, Doyoung’s cock is hot and intoxicating; melted wax dripping over Jaehyun’s skin and giving him goosebumps. Doyoung slides heavy against him and the feeling is so intense Jaehyun almost wants to throw caution to the wind and get bent over this couch just to try and ease the fire building in his gut.

“Good?” Doyoung asks again, panting; at least Jaehyun isn’t the only one growing breathless.

Jaehyun shifts his hips in response, rutting into Doyoung’s hand; sliding against Doyoung’s dick with ease. They both gasp at the sensation and Doyoung gives Jaehyun’s bottom lip one more bite before sitting back on his knees for a good angle. He trails his free hand down Jaehyun’s side, grips his hip, and thrusts.

They moan together—loud and shameless—as Doyoung fucks himself into the slick, tight hole of his hand and Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun can see enough now to watch Doyoung’s hips snap forward, and the angle lets him fantasize plenty about Doyoung pounding into him with the same hungry pace.

_“Fuck, _baby,” Doyoung mutters, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and pulling it aside so he can stare at the cocks sliding together in his hand, dripping and straining in arousal. “You’re exactly what I was looking for tonight.”

Jaehyun groans and jerks his hips faster, muscles tensing in his torso as he works to keep up with Doyoung’s thrusts. He tangles a hand in his hair and pushes it away from his sweaty face and looks up at the outline of Doyoung’s head, eyes dazed and mouth parted and slick.

Doyoung grins. “What a good face,” he says. “Oh, you flush so pretty, Jaehyun— so pink and pretty.”

Jaehyun can’t see Doyoung’s skin, but he hopes Doyoung is feeling just as overwhelmed.

Suddenly Doyoung brings his other hand down around their shafts to hold them steady and uses his right hand to palm at their heads over and over again in loud, sloppy circles, the slide easy and so, so _good_. Jaehyun’s toes curl and his thighs shake, and his body arches in a long, airy whimper. Above him, Doyoung’s breath hitches and he chokes on a moan.

“T-too much,” Jaehyun breathes, legs trying to close against Doyoung’s sides. _“Oh_, fuck— D-Doyoung—”

Doyoung gives Jaehyun some relief and slows his strokes enough to where Jaehyun isn’t shivering, but he never fully stops. He teases for a while, lithe fingers working their cocks with gentle touches and flicking just hard enough over their tips. He keeps Jaehyun on edge for what feels like ten minutes until Jaehyun is finally squirming and whining for more.

Doyoung practically giggles and leans down to kiss Jaehyun some more. “I can’t understand you, baby,” he chides with a click of his tongue.

“‘m getting close,” Jaehyun huffs. He yanks at Doyoung’s shirt collar and forces the kiss deeper, more desperate than playful; a clash of tongues and low, guttural groans.

Doyoung humors Jaehyun for a while, letting him lead the rough kiss while he works Jaehyun up again, jerking their cocks and rubbing their tips together on every other stroke. When Jaehyun starts moaning again—small and rapid; a nonstop, aroused chorus of whines and whimpers—Doyoung breaks the kiss and mouths down Jaehyun’s jaw and neck, leaving hot wet spots in his wake that never seem to cool with the air.

“Close?” he asks; confirming.

Jaehyun nods quickly, fingers clenching and unclenching at Doyoung’s sleeves.

Doyoung returns to Jaehyun’s nipples for a moment, but then he moves on and kisses over Jaehyun’s abs; lower and lower, mouth growing more and more sloppy the farther down he gets. He releases their dicks suddenly, to Jaehyun’s surprise, and Jaehyun begins to frown in confusion—

In one, confident movement, Doyoung takes Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth, completely enveloping his entire length until Jaehyun can feel himself nudge the back of Doyoung’s throat. Jaehyun gasps in shock and barely has time to ground himself by grabbing Doyoung’s hair—knocking Doyoung’s devil horns to the floor—before Doyoung swallows around him. 

_“Jesus—”_ Jaehyun shouts, eyes rolling back at the tight, wet heat pressing on his sensitive head.

Doyoung pulls back slowly, tongue dragging along the underside of Jaehyun’s length; he slurps up spit and precome until Jaehyun’s cock falls out of his mouth with a _pop_. When his mouth is free, he’s laughing.

“Jesus,” Doyoung echoes, amused glint in his eyes. He takes hold of Jaehyun’s cock once more and sucks loudly at the tip, swirling his tongue until Jaehyun’s breathing grows labored; then he swallows him whole again with a hum.

Jaehyun knows he’s done for when Doyoung doesn’t seem to come up for a full minute, bobbing his head enthusiastically in between bouts of burying Jaehyun’s cock in his throat and giving Jaehyun no moment of reprieve. He tugs at Doyoung’s hair, but that only seems to encourage him more.

“I can’t,” Jaehyun groans. He can feel sweat dripping down his forehead and the backs of his legs now; everything is on fire and it just keeps building and building. “Doyoung, I’m gonna…”

Doyoung glances up at Jaehyun through his lashes in a devilish sort of dare. He hums again; swallows Jaehyun down; tongues at his tip. He rests Jaehyun’s cock on his tongue and opens his mouth wide.

Jaehyun comes with a choked stutter, whole body jerking as his release pulses through him on a hard shockwave. His eyes flutter shut as he shoots his load over Doyoung’s wet tongue; it overflows and drips onto Doyoung’s chin. Doyoung strokes his cock and edges out every drop.

There’s silence for a few seconds—save for Jaehyun’s unsteady gasps for air—and then Doyoung swallows everything with a loud gulp. Whatever he missed, he wipes with a finger then feeds to himself. Jaehyun’s cock twitches in arousal he can’t keep up with.

“So fucking good,” Doyoung says, licking his lips, and Jaehyun honestly isn’t sure if he’s talking about him or his taste.

Jaehyun laughs hoarsely and runs a hand through his damp hair. “Fuck,” he sighs. He gently takes Doyoung’s wrist and pulls him in for a calmer, wind down of a kiss. “What about you?” he asks against Doyoung’s lips.

“Don’t worry about me,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun can hear him shift his stance. “I got all I need.” He drags Jaehyun into another lazy kiss; worshipping his mouth, sucking at his tongue. Familiar wet noises tell Jaehyun he’s jerking himself off; fast and to the point.

“Let me see,” Jaehyun urges.

Doyoung smiles and sits up, a vision in the dark. His hair is messy, his shirt is wrinkled; his jeans are opened just enough for him to have his dick out, and the sight of urgency would turn Jaehyun on if he still had it in him. Instead, he grabs at Doyoung’s legs and pulls him closer so he can grope along the back of his thighs and up to his ass.

The obscene squelches of Doyoung’s hand working his reddened cock mix with his breathy, high-pitched moans like an erotic song. Jaehyun can only stare and listen intently as Doyoung whines and keens above him, then his breathing turns into panting and Jaehyun knows he’s close.

Doyoung leans his head back as he fucks into his hand, leading himself right up to the edge, then he looks down at Jaehyun beneath him—flushed and exhilarated and worn out—and comes over his stomach and chest with a loud, melodic cry. He catches his breath while his cum rolls slowly into the lines of Jaehyun’s body.

Jaehyun opens his mouth to speak, but his mind runs completely blank when Doyoung leans down and begins lapping up his own cum, dragging that burning tongue over every inch of Jaehyun’s body that got dirty. Jaehyun can only lean back against the armrest and suffer.

When Doyoung is finished, he tucks himself back into his underwear and zips his jeans, then he fixes Jaehyun back into his underwear and pulls his shirt down over his torso once again. Unexpectedly—but not unwelcome—he crawls up Jaehyun’s body and lays down with him on the cramped couch.

“I was _not_ expecting a hookup at my office Halloween party,” Jaehyun admits, bringing a hand up to run through Doyoung’s hair. “Where have you been all these years? You could have seriously made the other parties way more fun.”

Doyoung doesn’t answer, but he laughs along with Jaehyun. “I’m glad I spotted you tonight, thanks to your shitty costume.”

“Hey,” Jaehyun pouts. “You said I wasn't a lost cause.”

Doyoung raises an eyebrow and reaches down to palm at Jaehyun’s underwear again. “And I was right.”

Jaehyun gasps and grabs Doyoung’s wrist, pulling his hand away. “It was amazing, but I’m spent for tonight,” he laughs nervously. He twists his hold so he can intertwine his fingers with Doyoung’s. Glancing away, he adds, “No one’s ever made me feel… like _that_— not that quickly, I mean. Is it possible— this doesn’t have to happen again, but if you wanted to…”

Doyoung gives Jaehyun’s hand a squeeze. “What time is it?” he asks.

Jaehyun’s eyebrows furrow in confusion but he fishes for his pants on the floor and manages to pull his phone from a back pocket. “11:53,” he reads.

“I have to go,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun’s hopes fall, but then Doyoung is grabbing Jaehyun’s phone and writing something in it. “If you really want to see me again, come to this address.” He shuts the phone screen off, hands it back to Jaehyun with a kiss, and he’s out the door before Jaehyun can say anything more.

† † †

Work is a stressful nightmare on Friday: some coworkers are hungover; a few don’t even show up; and Jaehyun—though well rested himself—can’t stop thinking about how quickly Doyoung left the night before, and it’s putting a real damper on his mood. Fortunately he doesn’t have any recipes to film that day, but he’s relieved to clock out and drown his sorrows at home with wine and a bubble bath.

See, he had looked up the address Doyoung gave him on his way back down the elevator that night, and the search results showed up suspicious; the address was nothing more than an old, abandoned house in an empty field on the outskirts of town, in an area no one goes because it’s secluded and next to some creepy forest. He’d whined about this to Yuta, who was comforting and empathetic at first, but when he continues moping well into Saturday afternoon, Yuta snaps.

“Please show up at the stupid house so you can move on,” he says over his bowl of leftover pasta (that _Jaehyun_ made earlier that week; the ungrateful heathon). “You know, closure, or whatever. We’re out of wine now.”

Jaehyun huffs at Yuta refusing to baby him any longer, but he figures Yuta is probably right: he should just confirm, for his own eyes, that Doyoung was only interested in him for a night and led him on a wild goose chase.

About an hour later, he steps out of a cab at the base of a small hill and begins the trek up a dirt road to the abandoned house. Once there, it becomes very apparent that he _had_ to have been stood up: the building is still standing, but parts of it are cracked and crumbling; glass windows are long since shattered; cobwebs and dust seem to blanket every nook and cranny in a gross quilt of filth. It seems like no one’s lived there in decades.

Jaehyun sighs, but continues forward. He’s already come this far; it would be a waste to just turn back without at least stepping over the threshold.

The door is broken and opens with the smallest push, creaking unsettlingly as it inches inwards. Inside, the furniture is antique and blackened with soot. Jaehyun sneezes. As disappointed as he is, Jaehyun has to admit that the house is a chilling yet intriguing look into the past; he’s never been inside an abandoned building before.

After a few seconds of looking around the foyer, he realizes there’s a rhythmic ticking noise coming from the front hall. He peeks around a corner and sees a large, ancient grandfather clock looming at the very end of a long, red carpet. It’s the only thing in the house that’s still in good condition; still working, seemingly untouched by time. He walks towards it and notices that the face of the clock doesn’t display numbers, but odd, celestial-looking symbols. The clock’s hands—polished brass and shaped like serpents—are pointing at opposite sides of the circle, drawn into a perfectly straight line. On a normal clock, it would read 6 P.M.

Suddenly the pendulum—swinging slowly in its glass case—comes to a stop. It’s as if the air around Jaehyun freezes along with the clock as six loud chimes echo deep from within the wooden casing. Jaehyun takes a step back, unnerved, but as soon as the last chime rings, the pendulum’s door swings open in a fury of red smoke and Jaehyun feels a strong, twisting tug at his body as he’s yanked inside the timeless clock.

Jaehyun feels himself slam onto a hard surface and his head spins; he feels like he’s just been through a roller coaster, loops and drops and all. He groans as he sits up and looks around, trying to ignore the throbbing in his whole body.

He’s in a luxurious bedroom. Beneath him is a red carpet, much like the one at the old house, but now it’s surrounded by white marble pillars and gold accented walls. A fountain sits in the center of the large room—carved black rock detailed with shining red rubies—and a canopy bed of red silk rests in a corner. In front of him, a floor-to-ceiling window framed in white lace drapes shows a strange, crystalline world outside.

“Oh?” comes a voice from an arched doorway.

Jaehyun quickly stands—stumbling—and faces the stranger. It’s a small man with short hair and feline-like eyes. He’s covered in nothing but jewelry and a black silk robe, and something about his aura triggers a sensual, instinctual response in Jaehyun’s body. He begins to panic at this unknown feeling, but another voice from behind this sultry man saves him.

“Hands off, Ten.”

Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat.

Doyoung enters the room, but he is not the same Doyoung that Jaehyun saw back home. This Doyoung has horns—real horns; clay-red and winding out from his forehead—and a long, thin black tail with a spade on its end slinks around from behind him. The tips of his fingers are black as coal, fading into a deep red at his wrists before shifting to his human-like skin color at his forearms. His eyes look the same as before, though, and now Jaehyun realizes that the looks Doyoung had given him were more than just that of a horny human man. He, too, wears a silk robe, but his is a light pink in color.

Jaehyun thinks that he should be scared, but for some reason, he isn’t.

“This puppy’s mine.” Doyoung smiles, and now his canine teeth come to sharp points. “He followed me home, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> it wouldn't be a negi pwp fic without actually having a plot and failing at being pwp! gotta stick to my "just barely magical" brand, and all. idk, hope this was enjoyable!! (get it? devil's food? like the cake, because jaehyun is a pastry chef? and doyoung is a demon? i'll see myself out)
> 
>   
say hi!  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)
> 
>   
  
• check out this amazing [fanart](http://i.imgur.com/LW6Rs74.png) from an anonymous reader!!  
• a little about [ten](https://curiouscat.me/negibun/post/1064437440).  
• what if [jaehyun](https://curiouscat.me/negibun/post/1064386713) was the demon?  
• did doyoung [ choose](https://curiouscat.me/negibun/post/1019663404) jaehyun? (+ [dotae](https://curiouscat.me/negibun/post/1019669765) [silliness](https://curiouscat.me/negibun/post/1019670350))  
• [dotae's](https://curiouscat.me/negibun/post/1019674497) friendship  
• a happy [ending](https://curiouscat.me/negibun/post/1019507341)


End file.
